villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Enemy Army
The unnamed Enemy Army is the antagonistic force from Ikari Warriors. Story A top-secret memorandum has been revealed to UN: it contains the information regarding an secretive army which operates in an undisclosed portion of South America, having built their headquarters, consolidating its powers and will soon set out to conquer the world. The UN realizes that they need to take an action to destroy this army, but cannot due to lack of information and issue of country's sovereignty. Eventually the UN decided to dispatch a small band of elite commandos and destroy the enemy army in a highly confidential and stealthy mission. Among the commando was colonel Ralph Jones. But while on their way, the plane that carried the commando was found by the enemy army, was shot down and crash landed: only Ralph survived. To make matters worse the enemy army kidnapped the Ikari Warrior's commander General Kawasaki/Colonel Cook, the overseer of the botched operation. He is being held at the small village in the jungle named Ikari. As the lone survivor, Ralph ponders his next action. Then a mysterious fighter named Lieutenant Clark Steel appeared, declaring that he is on Ralph's side. Is he a friend? Or foe? But before Ralph can sort it out both Ralph and Clark came under furious attack from enemy soldiers. Without much choice, Ralph and Clark fight their way through enemy soldiers and arsenals and head toward Ikari village to save General Kawasaki/Colonel Cook. The two men are to travel a long distance towards their objective on foot (commandeering some enemy tanks along the way; which turns out to be more than reliable machine of destruction), armed only with their machine guns and grenades. After fighting soldiers, tanks, helicopters, suicide bombers and dodging mines (both land and naval), missiles and homing drones in villages, jungles, rivers, ruins and bridges, Ikari Warriors finally make it to Enemy Army's HQ base to take on their enemy leader. In a unsettling twist, when reaching the enemy base the Warriors find the army's leader, who is already dead and is just a large corpse sitting on his chair. They are still forced to destroy the army's dead leader, as his chair is attached to four gun turrets and is also blocking the way to the prison cells where General Kawasaki/Colonel Cook is being held captive. Once the two destroy the corpse and the chair, they finally rescue their commander and escape the place. But the fate has another plan for Ikari Warriors: on their way back, Ralph and Clark are caught in a wormhole and end up being transported to another dimension, where they are forced to fight against monsters and aliens in order to return to Earth. For more information see Zang Zip's Hordes. Gallery 77626.png|Overworld map IkariFinalBoss.png|The unnamed army's dead leader Ikari_Warriors_NES_Stage4.png|NES Under World Ikari_Warriors_NES_Stage3.png|NES Over World Base stage2mapdetail.png|NES Stage 2 stage1map.jpg|NES Stage 1 Trivia *In the Japanese version of the game, the army is clearly shown to be Nazis, with a swastika in the floor of their base, which is removed from the international versions. *In the original Japanese version, Colonel Cook is the undead leader of the Enemy Army. *Initially Ralph and Clark were called Paul and Vince at the time of the game's release. Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Shmup Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Kidnapper Category:Imperialists Category:Oppressors